Typically, in playing golf, a poor putter may make one or both of two kinds of errors in form.
One such error is that the golfer, in swinging back the putter prior to the hit, lifts up the putter as in a normal swing with a wood or iron golf club; and this type of golfer often also lifts up the putter as soon the golf ball is struck in putting. These “not-flat” errors are frequent in spite of the fact that the standard wisdom in putting is to move the putter in a flat “sweeping” motion.
Another such error is that the golfer turns the golfer's body while putting, and in the same way, again, as if in a normal swing with a wood or iron golf club. So, typically, such golfer, even if “sweeping” the putter head in a flat plane (thus not making the first kind of error mentioned above), brings back the putter head in an arc preparatory to the hit; and this type of golfer also follows through after the hit in an arc. These “not-straight” errors are frequent in spite of the fact that the standard wisdom in putting is to move the putter in a straight line through the hitting area of the putt (including before the putt hit and after the putt hit). Since a “good” putting motion is so different from a “good” wood-club swing or iron-club swing, it would be helpful to provide a tool or device to assist in training golfers to feel the difference and to practice doing putting with a flat and straight “sweeping” motion.
Accordingly, there is a need for a putting training aid which trains the user to make a low, straight putting stroke.